Grudge
by Beastfire
Summary: I really can't think of a summary for this one. Just please R&R.


Grudge

A/N: I don't own any of the monkeys, or Crystal. I do, however, own Ivy.

Ivy: Aaand that's it?

Beastfire: Uh-huh. Enjoy!

To do something different, Chiro decided to go to a beach to get a tan. With him, came Ivy, with her surfboard. She'd needed something to keep her mind off of a recent tragedy. Someone had stolen her Ultimate Beer, and she was fuming over it. Whoever had stolen it would pay.

"So, Chiro, ya sure ya didn't see who took my beer?" she asked.

"Can't you just make some more?"

"It's not that! It's the principle of the thing!"

"You need a hobby."

"No, I need my alcohol! Aw, dangit! Lookit how flat that water is! I need waves right now!"

To get what she wanted, Ivy used her hydrokinesis to create waves. As she was surfing, she could smell something. It was the scent of her Ultimate Beer. She could also see the source. Her beer had been stolen by a 13 year old girl with dark purple hair and one green eye with one blue eye. Ivy jumped from her surfboard, and flew right at her, eyes glowing blue.

"YOU!" Ivy screamed angrily in her face.

"Who the (bleep) are you?" came the irritated response.

"I was gonna ask you the same (bleep)in' question, you (bleep)in' (bleep)!"

"I'm Crystal, ya little toothpick."

"Oh, really? Listen, deficiente, you stole my beer. MY ULTIMATE BEER! Think I'm gonna letcha get away with that?"

Crystal got mad instantly and created a large chunk of crystal rock in her hands, then threw it directly at Ivy. It knocked her down before she could dodge it. As Ivy landed, she wiped the blood from her face with her arm, turned back to Crystal with a death glare, and sent the biggest wave Chiro had ever seen at her. Crystal created a rock wall to ward off the wave, then created a sword with her rock.

"Nice rocks," Ivy commented. "They all fall outta your head?"

The next thing she knew, Crystal was coming at her with the sword. Luckily, she jumped out of the way just in time and set fire to the attacker. Crystal began swearing in Japanese, jumped in the water to put the fire out, and got some of her extra sharp crystal shards ready. When she threw them, Ivy was able to evade all of them…except for one, which hit her right in the left arm. She fell to the ground in pain, clutching the arm and glaring at the 13 year old. It was a Wednesday, y'see, so her healing power wasn't working. With the last little bit of her strength, she used her painkinesis to cause unbelievably agonizing pain for her opponent. She passed out from the pain.

Hours later, she woke up slowly in the same place. Apparently, Chiro had brought some first aid equipment with him, as Ivy's left arm was bandaged. Crystal was still there, drinking some of Ivy's Ultimate Beer. She felt her temper getting ready to fly out the proverbial window. Then, she got a good look at her surroundings. She was in a crystal rock container. To get out, she tried to use her pyrokinesis, which did nothing except bounce back at her. She tried hydrokinesis, which had the same effect, as did telekinesis and painkinesis. However, she had a feeling that her voice would actually penetrate the encasing.

"LEMMIE OUTTA HERE!" she yelled.

Crystal just looked at her, smirked evilly, and took a long swig of the beer. Her temper was now at a dangerous level. Now, she was pounding against the crystal and swearing in Italian. She began to swear at several different octaves, more octaves than Mariah Carey, each one higher than the others. One was high enough to shatter the crystal and destroy it. Now, the mutant was both free and angry. She hit Crystal with a wall of fire, pushing her back. They fought again until they both sent each other reeling. Crystal landed south of Shuggazoom, and Ivy was sent flying into Chiro, who was still working on his tan, which was resembling more of a sunburn than anything else. He'd decided, after patching her arm, to leave her where she was…in order to prevent any further damage to her arm, and so that he could get back to basically baking himself. Upon returning to the Super Robot, Chiro realized that he had a really bad sunburn, not a tan, and decided, from then on, to use that instant tanning stuff that comes in bottles if he wanted a tan.

That's it. Hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for letting me borrow Crystal, Spirits Shadow. Hope I didn't mess up on her. Maybe I can do a sequel sometime? Oh, well…R&R!


End file.
